


Hocus Pocus

by Daisysmartheart



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Assassin!Byleth, Byleth has memories of every timeline, Female My Unit | Byleth, Found Family, Gen, Major Spoilers for all four routes, Slight morally grey Byleth, Team as Family, Time Loop, Time Travel Fix-It, brief mentions of: Dorothea Manuela Felix Ashe and Flayn, byleths gonna adopt all the kids none can stop her, references to fiction abound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: This time she was determined to do it right, set history on a new path, remove only the ones necessary, and keep all of her precious students and friends by her side. (Time loop fix-it au)





	Hocus Pocus

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all: Dais what the hell are you doing you have too many multichaps running as is.  
Me: screw you I have Ideas
> 
> But yeah this is gonna be a multichap, focused on how living the same life again and again simply made Byleth say "Fuck all this, I'm doing it my way."

Byleth was a girl of little emotion, or so the other mercenaries would say. Her father was the only one to know her secret, her mind torn between the present and four futures yet to come. How it kept her up at night, how she wished to bring her students, her _ friends _ , to a place where they could be safe.__

_ _The idea had came to her the fourth of the Harpstring Moon. Her dreams the previous night were filled with the screams of terror as those she loved died brutal, bloody deaths. Upon waking, her only thoughts were to save Edelgard, and soon. She was the first step, the others would fall in around her. Still, she had no clue how, how was a fifteen year old supposed to break into a fortress manned by dark mages and goliaths?_ _

_ _Still, if there was one thing she was renowned for, it was her determination and knowledge of stealth, due to an assassin working for the company for a time. No matter what, she would save them all. Open the doors to a new age with her own hands, one with no need for Rhea, no need for the crests, the nobility, all of it._ _

_ _It was by pure chance they wound up in Enbarr the next month. Byleth had decided to look around, distract herself from the thoughts plaguing her when she wound up in front of the opera house. A distant memory rang in her mind, of Manuela and Dorothea being here at around this point in time, and yes, there on the board, were their names, as the antagonist and protagonist respectively. A part of her hoped that some of the nobles, and more importantly their children would be there, just so she could see them once before the world started to crumble._ _

_ _Deciding to use her stealth to her advantage, she managed to get inside. The opera itself was rather typical, the type of tale Ashe would adore and Felix would grumble about but secretly love. Dorothea was lovely, playing a young princess scorned by her father, who joined an intrepid inventor and quiet swordsman, as they looked to find their way home after being trapped in an age of whimsy and magic. Manuela played the evil queen of the kingdom, set on achieving her goals and gaining immortality, even when it cost her her children's lives._ _

_ _The curtains dropped and Byleth ran, desperate to not be seen. But of course, luck was not on her side. It was pure coincidence that the black haired boy had seen her, even though he was only a year her junior, and more surprising he gave chase when she was running._ _

_ _Eventually, despite her best efforts, the boy- no, Hubert, caught up to her, taking her by the collar of her rather poor quality blouse. She could tell Edelgard had just been taken, the rage and slight fear in his eyes told more than he thought. Chances are, he was forced to attend by his father, to keep up public appearances. He was so quiet, she barely heard him ask for her name._ _

_ _She desperately tried to not notice how her voice shook as she said, "Byleth, Byleth Eisner. I already know yours, no need for introduction."_ _

_ _That seemed to be enough for him, and he gave a slight nod, before continuing with his questions. "One, how did you get in? Two, how did you evade the guards, and three, do you have anything to do with _ them _ and if you do, please, I beg of you, where is _ she?" ______ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She let a small smirk grow on her face before answering, and spoke. "My own skill, see the aforementioned, and I know who they are, but no clue as to where they dwell. What I do know, Mr. von Vestra, is that there are certain things we need to arrange, I want her out too. Above all else, I just want to see you all safe."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She was shocked she had said all that to someone who might as well have been a stranger, much less use the family name he despised, but she had no choice. It was either that or risk painful death by magic, setting her back Sothis knows how many years. Before she had time to ponder that line of reasoning further, she felt her feet hit solid ground again, relieved that her answers were sufficient. She knew her voice would warble and crack, but she pushed out a desperate attempt to convince him. "Please, please, come with me, my father, he's a mercenary, so am I, we can help, we can get away with things you can't, please Hubert I beg, just let me help you, I want little El back too."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _At this point her eyes had started to tear up, emotions were coming easier after five times living the same childhood. She was so wrapped in her own worries that when he agreed to her proposition, she only heard the last of it, and wrapped her arms around him, now truly and openly crying tears of joy, happy above all else that she had found one of her eagles, and that he had decided to stay with her, just as she had so many years ago._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The next major target while setting up for saving El was the von Bartels estate, to save Emile and Mercedes before they could become broken by time. Getting in was by no means the hard part, but convincing the older girl was. She had heard the onset of war with Duscur was soon approaching, and was scared to speak, but when she opened up she was willing to travel with the other teens nearly instantaneously, with Emile on her heels like a lost puppy._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Jeralt had not been surprised when his daughter wound up with three extra kids in their party by the end of the Moon, she was strange like that, and the fact that all three were nobles from well off houses didn't faze him in the slightest. All he had told his daughter was, "So long as they can handle themselves in some way shape or form I don't give a damn what they do."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _And handle themselves they could. The older boy was proficient in magic intended to harm, while the girl, older than his daughter, could heal, and both could use a bow in a pinch. The younger boy knew sword fighting from a technical standpoint, and was improving every day. Whenever questioned on what they were doing with a mercenary company, even one so well off, they wouldn't say a word, only that it was important._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _It didn't take a scholar to realize Byleth was the starting point for this little scheme, and Jeralt was no scholar. He was wary that the nobles seemingly didn't care about their missing children, but the older boy he had come to know as Hubert said that his father wouldn't care, and the other two, Mercedes and Emile parroted his answer, Mercedes much more so._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Over the next handful of months, Byleth worked hard to save as many of her friends as she could, traveling Fódlan wide with the help of warping magic. In that time, she saved Bernadetta from her father, and Ferdinand from his. Petra and Dorothea would be fine, attending the Academy as normal. She had been there the night a young Hanneman lost his sister, and brought flowers from Emile's garden. She had stopped at the Rhodos Coast, staying quiet and respectful as she watched the young dragoness weep for the mother she had hardly known. Most importantly of all, she had gotten Dedue out before he could have Dimitri sacrifice himself to save him, said prince still keeping in contact through the occasional letter._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ All of them, her eagles and lions alike, were safer here than they were before, and if a bit of memory altering magic was used on their families, then so be it. She would fight for the peace she had seen crumble and crack so many times before._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
